


All These Little Webs

by drippingwithsin



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: And Same-Sex Pregnancy, F/F, Hicsqueak friendship, Hints of Magical Pregnancy, Implied surprise pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippingwithsin/pseuds/drippingwithsin
Summary: Hecate has a confession. It's the reason why she hasn't left the castle in so long. The sin that's been haunting daily within a certain potions class.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	All These Little Webs

**Author's Note:**

> Just a morsel to pass the time while quarantining. Follows no real timeline just thought it'll be interesting if Hecate did something else in the ordinary world..though a bit older.

On a dreary winter's eve deep within the confines of Cackles two lone witches occupy the lone potions quarters, the air thick with tension. They sit in absolute silence for a few long moments before finally...

“There is something I must get off my chest.” 

The low murmur of Hecate’s reverberates throughout the deathly still room in a tone not unlike the weather itself. 

“Something I have kept secret for many years now.”

The other occupant in the room leans forward in her seat, curiosity and anticipation written all across delicate features. Her pink-clad body; a saccharine beacon against the many shades of monotone stands out a strange sight indeed even if her body language said otherwise. 

Pippa Pentangle, Headmistress of her namesake, was beyond concerned when she not but a few days back received an oddly cryptic mirror call from the last person on earth she expected; Hecate. The potion mistress's expression was stoic as per usual, but her eyes beseeched. There was something wrong.

"One that has been eating me alive daily ever since I've seen thos-" Hecate trails off, turning toward the fireplace. Espresso eyes dancing with the flames and so many many different things.

“It was thirteen years ago when I received news my mother's death.”

Pippa opens her mouth doubtlessly with apologies on the tip of her tongue. Hecate quickly waves them away. No. Not now not when she needs to get this out before she loses herself completely. 

“And it was later on that very same night when ‘Joy Hardwing’ walked into an ordinary pub.” 

Pippa’s eyebrows drew together. Joy Hardwing? Who on earth was-then it dawns on her. Witches are made to come up with ordinary names just in case they’re ever caught.

Hers was Patricia Patterson whilst Hecate merely chose her first name and as a kind of joke nobody got, ‘Hardwing’.

“There she sank into a bottle of whiskey watching with envy as the people around her carried on with their merriment. But when she was nearly done and contemplating leaving a kind face appeared. Beautiful and sympathetic. The woman was truly like sunshine and balm to otherwise sad soul." Hecate says wistfully, and Pippa begins to feel a sense of dread overtake her stomach. Something bad is coming. 

"They chatted, laughed and drank the night away but then. Oh then, they um-well,” Pale cheeks flush red. “shared the rest of the night in passion.”

Oh _oh_

Pippa pales, eyes widening in shock. Fornicating or the great craft forbid procreation between magical and non-magical persons was strictly forbidden by the council. To do so would be grounds for immediate punishment of the highest order. Either banishment or confinement. She briefly thinks about Cackles and wonders if this was actually a school for Hecate or a gilded cage. 

“Twelve years later, that very same ordinary woman strolled into my office-along with a child.” There’s a pause and the rest comes out nearly painfully “A child with eyes like mine.”

One heartbeat followed by another. Before finally, the other shoe drops. Twelve years ago, a child from the ordinary world, those familiar dark eyes. No, it couldn’t be. Could it?

“Wait.” Eyebrows furrowed, Pippa throws her hand up in a halting gesture. “Wait just a moment. Are you trying to tell me; Mildred. **The** Mildred Hubble is your daughter?”

Hecate looks everywhere but Pippa’s eyes. The truth in that one action speaking louder than any words ever could. 

“Oh, bats,”


End file.
